Cant be away from You
by ANNwood
Summary: What if Riley was the new girl and her dad lived away from her to work at the school. And when she meets the schools rebel Lucas Friar things couldn't get worse that is until she starts falling for him. Maybe the bad boy could have a changes of heart.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fanfic lovers My name is ANNwood im new at this so go easy on me if I don't get this right at first so this is my first fanfic ever! So I hope you enjoy.

Riley's P.O.V

"Honey It's time to wake up todays your 1st day of school you don't want to be late." My mom said shouting from downstairs. I rolled over to look at my alarm clock to see what time it was, it was only 6:27 and my mom was waking me up instead of letting me sleep a little more I mean I'm going to be the new girl at this school called John Quincy Adams Middle School middle school seriously give me a break . "oh what a great way to start the day by getting up early." I mumbled to myself while getting out of bed. I slipped into my bunny slippers before walking to my closet. "Hmm what to wear what to wear." I said to myself, gosh who knew that picking out a first good impression clothes was hard. I really want to make that first impression to think that I'm cool because it's a new school new house and new people to meet at school. I then eventually decided to pick a Cobalt Blue Sleeveless Skater Dress with a brown belt, also a denim jacket with rolled up sleeves, and to top it all off is brown ankle boots. I laid it on my bed before getting in the shower.

I removed my spaghetti strap top and my silky pj bottoms before putting on my robe. I walked in my shower then turned on the water to warm (I really love warm water for a shower) then got in and started shampooing my hair and put conditioner in. After all that stuff I dried off then put on my clothes I picked. I dried my hair then left down as usual (I don't like doing anything fancy to my hair at all!) then brushed my teeth. Packed my school stuff, got my phone then headed downstairs.

"Mom do I really have to go to this new school please im begging you homeschool me for all I care but please don't make me goo." I said dramatically to my mom giving her my puppy dog face "Sweetheart I know its your 1st day of school but im sure you will like this school that your dad works at and we have lived so far from him and this will be a great place to live closer so we can know be together, and to answer your question no I will not homeschool you I have a job and that is being a lawyer." "but mom I don't think I can survive out there by myself in the wild." I said "Riley your 13 I'm pretty sure you can handle middle school, and New York isn't a bad place me and your dad lived here before we moved and were still alive besides you usually are glad about school so why aren't you know." " that's because I had friends and people to look forward to and my dad wasn't my teaching at that school so that's why." I said "sweetie your acting ridiculous and overthinking this know less talkie more walkie, Auggie come on don't want to be late." My mom said shouting "Riley do you want to take the subway or the car?" "I'd rather take the subway mom." I said. "okay well tell me how your day goes today at school okay and are you taking the subway home?" mom said I just nodded in response to say yes "well be safe love you bye." Mom said "by riley" Auggie said to me. I just waved to both of them and started walking down the hallway to school.

The subway wasn't really far away maybe just like 5 min away. I got on the subway and looked for a place to sit at luckily I found a spot in a little corner and no one sitting beside it. "Score" I said to myself before sitting down. I looked around the subway and mostly saw people talking to their friends. I sighed at the site of people who had friends. To make me feel better I just put in my earbuds and turned on my phone and just listened to the hills by the weeknd and humming the tune man I love that song. Before I knew it the subway stopped at the school "well that wasn't long" I said as I got off. "well here goes nothing hopefully ill come out alive." I said. I stepped inside the school to see a big inside. "woah." I said in amazement at the sight of a big huge school.

I headed to the main office to get my schedule their was a lady behind the desk and when I walked in she gave me a big smile "hello how may I help you?" she said "Well my name is Riley Matthews and im here to retrieve my schedule." I said "here you go miss Mathews I hope you have a wonderful day." I just nodded and left the office. Man that women is perky I thought to myself. I saw I had to go to room 340 to my advisory, "um can anyone help me find my advisory please." I shouted out loud over the chatter but people just ignored me "is it your 1st day of school." Someone said behind me. I turned around to see who the voice belong to. When I saw had blond hair and blue sparkling eyes "yes it is I'm Riley." I said holding out my hand offering for her to shake it. "I'm Maya." She said while shaking my hand "And I'm guessing you need help finding your room let me see your schedule." Maya said while I handed her my schedule, she then scanned over my schedule real quick before talking to me. "well you are in luck because be and you have the same advisory and also so 1st period Art class yes 2nd P.E same 3rd Language don't have it 4th science nope 5th math nope 6th history yes 7th Music yes so I have 4 periods with you cool." Maya said maybe today won't be so bad I said to myself. "So whose are advisory teacher?' "I said "well his name is Mr. Matthews I'm pretty sure you know him already right or am I wrong with last names. "Maya said sarcastically. "Know come on lets go before we be late" she said "wait we didn't find my locker yet" I said " okay fine let's see your locker number is 350 next to mine 351 awesome now hurry up the bells about to ring in 2 min." I quickly ran to my locker as fast as I could and put in my combo then put my stuff in and ran with Maya. "Great were not late." Maya said as she sat down "I usually just sit at the back of the corner theirs a free empty seat beside me would you like to sit in it? "she said to me "sure I would love to by the way thank you so much for helping me out." She just smiled and said "well I know what its like to be the new kid and not be helped out and I don't want anyone to feel the way I did." I looked at her a minute and said "well Maya I think this is the beginning if a beautiful friendship." She looked at me like a happy penguin and said "you know what Riley I think so to."

A/N:

Well tell me what you think about it so far give me some advice and stuff to do promise me there will be more chapters but I would like for you to at least one review or pm me if you would thank you J


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 meeting the bad boy

A/N: Thank you so much for every review I got and special thanks to Angelgirl for giving me some pointers. When I read your comments I got so exited I just couldn't wait to do another I was going to post it last night but I accidentally fell asleep while I was writing and never got to finish writing but here it is enjoy And before I forget I am going to start asking YOU GUYS to help me out on what's next and taking request!

Rileys p.o.v

I sat in my desk just waiting till my dad comes and introduce me to the entire class how exiting. So I just sat there in silence bored to death I looked over to see what my new friend Maya was doing and that was just playing with her phone hidden under the desk. "Aren't you afraid you might get caught by somebody?" I said quistonoly she then looked up and just said Cooley "not unless someone catches me and tells besides who's going to see it just you unless you tell you won't tell right?!" I looked at her I'm not really good with hiding things from other people especially my dad I've always been a goody two shoes. But I want to start out cool at this school so I had no choice but to say I won't tell "of course I won't tell anyone." I said fake laughing she then cave me a weird look and then shook her head with a smile and just went back to playing her phone. It was quiet again until I heard footsteps approaching Maya I looked up and saw a boy with brown hair and blue eyes he looked at me and then at Maya. "Hi Maya who's the new girl sitting beside you?" he asked Maya rolled her eyes then said "Well her Name is Riley my new best friend farkle riley riley farkle." Farkle looked at me and just said "well hello Riley it's so great to meet you so I guess we could be the 3 amigos right?" Maya just rolled her eyes with a smile then just said "Yeah I guess so that's okay with you Riles is it okay if I call you riles?" she said I never thought I would be part of a friend group just in one day maybe today won't be so bad at all "sure I would love to be part of a group with my 2 new best friends and it is okay if you call me riles." I said smiling to her. Just then the bell rang and gosh may I say it's so loud going to take a while to get used to that. "good morning class" I looked up to see my dad walk in. oh great introducing time I guess "class as you can see we have a new student, Riley can you please stand up and introduce yourself?" he said well here goes nothing I stood up nervously with a fake smile plastered on myself "Hi my name Is Riley and I'm 13 I moved here from a city called white plains and I just moved here so that's mostly all." I said then sat down. I started fiddling with my hands and mostly sat there I knew my dad was talking but I just tuned it out until the bell rang. "Riles it's time to go to 1stperiod." Maya said. I got up and gathered my stuff and followed Maya to art class. When I walked out of the class I think I heard my dad say bye so I just waved. I was following Maya but it was hard to follow and before I knew it I was pushed by a stupid idiot. "Hey what's your problem you jerk." I said while gathering up my stuff then got back up on my feet." I looked up to see a very handsome man in brown shirt with a black leather jacket and designer ripped jeans he had green eyes and blond messy hair. "Well it's not my fault your clumsy sweetheart." The mystery man said. The nerve that guy has to say cutie to me and not help me up plus saying I'm clumsy no matter how handsome he is he. I started getting my stuff picked back up my books and binder before I got back up. Once I stood up I was ready to give this blonde dirty jerk a piece of my mind "hey how dare you say that im clumsy when you can't watch where you're going you jerk" I said in rage to him. He locked his eyes with man now smirking at me he's a jerk and weird. He got a little closer to me that I could feel his breath against my face, gosh he does have that minty fresh breath, you know he's so charming with those sparkling green eyes blonde hair it made me feel like I really really want to get closer to that glorious amaz….WAIT A MINUTE why am I thinking about him why am I thinking about how handsome he is. I shook the thought out of my head and I gave the strange man the death glare. He just stood there and smirked at me getting closer and closer while I was stepping back further and further away. I didn't realize how close I was to the red lockers until my back touched it and that's when I realized that I was cornered and I couldn't go anywhere else. When I looked up I saw him close to me again "I haven't seen you around here before which tells me you must be new and do you know what that means?" he asked me, I just stood their silent not saying a word because I was so nervous because I don't know who he is what he is capable of and what kind of reputation does he have. He looked into my eyes then took one step closer to me and whispered "it means that you don't know who I am, I really think your cute in that dress sweetheart I dig chic's like you." He said with a smirk and winked at me, he was coming close enough to kiss me. I didn't know what to do in this situation "cccan you p-p-please stop coming close." I said quietly, come on riley is that all you can do is just stutter and ask him a stupid question that's very brave thing to do maybe he might stop because you asked politely come on riley don't be so stupid! "you know I could but I don't want to so no sweetie." He said smirking I was about to ask for someone to stop him until I heard someone say "HEY HUCKLEBERRY step away from my friend right now or you will regret not doing it." I turned to look who said it until I saw Maya heading twords us. Yes I'm saved thank you god I thought in my head. Maya came to my side and the guy looked at her annoyed "Hart cant you see im busy." He said she rolled her eyes at him. "Huckleberry didn't I tell you to move or else, come on riley." She said as she grabbed my arm, "nice meeting you sweet cheeks." He said then winked at me and walked away. "Who was that Maya?" I asked her she looked at me and said "ill tell you about him at lunch with me and farkle ok." She asked I just nodded my head and walked with her to art class.

A/N: so yaya 2nd chapter ill post the next chapter after I get threw with it in a few minute s like 20 also if you guys wouldn't mind I need a cover story and I was wondering if you guys could create one for me the one that's best I get to use and also if anyone would like to help me out on the next chapter thanks ; )


	3. Chapter 3

div style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 15.9021px; widows: auto; display: table; width: 537px;"  
div dir="ltr"  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 15.290432929992676px;"_Ch. 3 learning the past/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 15.290432929992676px;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 15.290432929992676px;"_/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 15.290432929992676px;"A/N: hey guys so I am so so so sorry that I haven't posted in a while because Christmas break is here 2 weeks off yay! So I have been staying up all night and I have been so tired I just completely forgot about my fanfic so in apologizing I'm going to post 3 more chapters today or even more so I am so happy that I'm back and ready to write so hope you enjoy!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 15.290432929992676px;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 15.290432929992676px;"At lunch/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 15.290432929992676px;""Okay now you promised me to tell me who that guy was." I said as we got our lunch from Geralyn our lunch lady. She showed me the lunch table she usually sits at its round table with a red cool color the lunchroom looked amazing its better than the lunchroom that I used to sit at my old school. It was a yellow colored lunch room filled with school posters, "well first of his name is Lucas Friar he is the school rebel/ bad boy he's part of this group called the skull bones. Trust me Riles he is really bad news he uses girls by flirting and acting like he cares lucky for me I don't fall for his stupid tricks. He has a girlfriend her name is Missy Bradford she is the other kind of bad girl she is also part of a group called the bones, anyway Lucas used to be this sweet kind and caring guy he used to be called Lucas-the-good also my friend with Farkle and me until one day he was invited to this party by Missy he at first hesitated but eventually decided to go to if Farkle and I would go to this party to. While he was there he was having a great time to great he got so wild he decided to get a drink of some wine. When I told him to stop he had this look in his eye color his eyes weren't sparkling light grey they were dark and cloudy green he wasn't the Lucas I knew before Farkle tried to get him to stop but it didn't work he just elbowed him in the nose and continued I got angry with what he did to Farkle so I slapped him hard on the face he just broke the bottle he was holding and then took a piece of glass and scratched me with it on my arm that was the day I met the new Friar." Maya said as she revealed the scar "I will never forget that day she said as she rolled up her sleeve and showed me the scar wow this Lucas guy sounds very very dangerous but only when he is drunk. "I will never forget that day." She said now with no expression on her face. I just sat there silent now fiddling with my hands. "That day was the last day we ever knew Lucas Friar he was never the same and I will never forgive him of what he did to Maya she didn't deserve it at all." Farkle said wow he must really care about her that's so sweet "Riley can you promise me to stay away from him he is really bad news." Maya as she holded out her hand to shake on it. "I promise Maya." I said as I shook her hand. She just smiled at me and I smiled back, "um I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back." I said as I got up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 15.290432929992676px;"When I got out of the cafeteria I realized that I don't have a clue where I'm going. "Well hello are you lost." Someone said behind me I turned around to see a handsome guy with brown hair and green beautiful eyes he is so attractive I thought inside my head. "Um no I mean yes ohh your eyes look charming." I said stupidly gosh why do I have to act like a goof when cute guys are around. He just chuckles at me "your cute I haven't seen you around here before may I ask what's your name?" he asks me. "Well my name is Riley Matthews and your name is?" I asked him "my name is Charlie Gardner and doo you need any help Ms. Matthews?" he said flashing me a smile he is so charming. "I just need help finding the bathroom." I said shyly "well it's down the hallway to the left nice meeting you Riley hope we can meet again sometime." He said to me. "I hope so too and thank you." I said then walked down the hallway./span/p  
div style="border-style: none none solid; border-bottom-color: windowtext; border-bottom-width: 1.5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0in;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 15.290432929992676px;"I was about to enter the girls room when I felt to cold hands on my hips, it was him I could feel his breath on my neck. "Well well well we meet again sweetie." He said huskily whispering in my ear then turned me around so we could be face to face "Do you seriously just appear out of nowhere." I said struggling to get out of his grasp but he just hold me tighter gosh he is strong. "Only if I want to, now can we start were we left off before we got rudely irrupted." He said now getting closer, "in your dreams Friar now let me go." I said now struggling harder to get out of his grasp "If you don't let me go I will scream for help." I said now getting a little courage of toughness in my strength. He just flashed me a smirk and then leaned in and whispered "I doubt you have the guts all you are is a ray of sunshine, rainbows, butterflies, and unicorns so if you are going to scream help I dare you to do it." he said to me. I shouldn't have said anything I tried to get something out but I couldn't do it "What's the matter don't have the courage to I knew It." he said to me and he started leaning in closer and closer up until the point where his breath hit my face. He was about to kiss me o gosh is this really happening "HEY FRIAR HANDS OF HER THIS INSTANT." I heard someone say the person was getting closer then I realized it was Charlie Gardner the nice guy who I met that showed me to the bathroom before I got stop by this Lucas guy. I'm saved thank you this the 2supnd/sup time I have been saved out of this situation, "Why is it that whenever I try to make a move on this pretty doll face someone always has to ruin it." Lucas said while running his fingers through my hair. My heart was pounding so loud I thought someone else was going to hear it, that's when all of a sudden put of nowhere Charlie that sweet sweet guy threw a punch at Lucas. They started throwing punches at each other, gosh what is happening right now I didn't mean for this to happen because I never believed in violence or anything that involves punching,. "GUYS GUYS stop fighting." I said as I got in between both of them. POW, that's when I felt someone punch me in the face and may I say that hurt. That's when I saw someone walk up behold them it was my Dad thank you know someone can stop this fighting. "FRIAR, GARDNER quit the fighting right now and both of you detention after school and what is going on here and why is my daughter have a bruise on her check." He yelled screaming at both of them the looked at me with sympathy and back at them with anger "Well I didn't know you were his daughter miss Matthews." Lucas said "my office all 3 of you after school." He said now shouting angrily at both of them well today is not going well at all. Thank you mom for making me move to this new school this ought to be exiting. /span/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 15.290432929992676px;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 15.290432929992676px;"A/N: so tell me what you think the 3 will be posted in a few minutes so I hope you enjoy it and again so sorry that I haven't posted./span/p  
/div  
/div 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: so tell me what you think the 3 will be posted in a few minutes so I hope you enjoy it and again so sorry that I haven't posted.

Ch. 4 Nothing but Daddy's girl

Riley's P.O.V

I went back to where Maya and Farkle were sitting at to tell them wat just happened until I got grabbed aside from the table nooooo I was so close to getting their why do I always have to be pulled away today!

I looked up to see who it was that pulled me aside "What is your problem with pulling me aside form everything just leave me alone please." I said to him "1st of not going to happen Miss Matthews I don't know why you didn't tell me that your daddy's little princess I wouldn't have been so interested in you if you don't want me to bother you." He said with a smirk, gosh why does he smirk all the time. "By the way what's your name Matthews?" He said to me "1ST off how dare you say that to me and second its Riley and can I say I don't think you're much charming you're just a stupid freaking jerk now get lost and move." I said wow I never knew that there was a bad side to me I like the sassy Riley "Umm how dare you say that to me you little bi….I mean you little stuck up girl." He said now getting a little angry I think this might be my que to leave like right now. I was starting to run off but I think he might have thought of my idea one step ahead because he just grabbed my wrists and pinned me against the pale wall hidden behind a corner "Did I say I was finished talking to you know I did not because no one talks to Lucas Friar like that ever." He was getting closer to me and gripping on to my wrists harder. "You don't know who you're dealing with princess so I suggest you shut your mouth right now." He said now whispering in my ear I am so scarred right now I may be new but I knew what I had to do right now or I will be crushed by him.

"MAYA" I said screaming on the top of my lungs "didn't I say to shut up." He said putting a hand over my mouth. I bit on his hand hard so he would release me "Owe, you are so going to regret doing that Matthews." He said to me holding on to his hand ohh Maya please save me!

Maya's P.O.V

Gosh riley has been gone for a long time must have gotten lost. "Hey Farkle do you think Riley is okay because she has been in the bathroom a long time" I said to Farkle. I really really hope that she is okay "Maya she is probably is having some puberty I guess." Farkle said to me ewe did he really just say that to me about puberty gross "Hey Farkle can I ask you something?" I said to him "sure Maya what's on your mind" "Well I wanted to ask you why you did…." That's when I was interrupted by I think Riley "Oh GOSH MAYA I think Riley is in trouble we need to see if she needs help come on you Can ask me what you wanted to." He said o gosh she probably is in trouble being the new girl wasn't easy for me "O gosh lets go hurry." I ran as fast as I could.

When we got to where we heard her yell we saw her behind a corner whimpering because with you guessed it Lucas Friar "that little..." "Maya shh she called your name not mine I think it's you who needs to help her but if you need back up just call Fark for Farkle okay okay got good now go." He said and I pushed the doors to go in Lucas you better not have laid a hand on her!

Riley's P.O.V

He raised his hand o gosh I think he is about to hit me "MAYA, FARKLE ANYBODY HELP M-e." he covered up my mouth and stomped on my foot "I am not going to let you bite my hand again you little brat." He said then SLAP he hit me hard right were the bruise was. I whimpered in pain Maya please where are you? "Aww is little Riley not so tough now with your smart attitude and no one is here to help you. "he said when all of a sudden "And that's were your wrong friar I looked over to see who said that and I can't believe it it was Maya I'm saved "AWW well we meet again Hart didn't know you would have the guts to come and visit me again well anyway I was just about to teach the new girl riley/your friend what happens to people who try to stop me and be rude to me so watch and enjoy the show Hart you know this was you once before." He smirked at her and then looked back at with a serious face now "I hope you can think better after this lesson sweetheart but don't worry I won't stop bothering you your still going to be my little pest." He smirked and then punched my ribs gosh that hurt so bad I think I feel to the floor. After that my vision started getting blurry and more blurry because he kicked me and then punched me and then I blacked out.

A/N: PHEW that was the longest chapter It took for me to come up with so now wrote now 2 more to go I will NEVER STOP WRITING LONG LIVE FANFICS


	5. Chapter 5

Maya's P.O.V

When Lucas said that stuff I just froze in place I wouldn't budge I just froze I don't understand this I never get scarred at anything or anyone. I just stood there and then he kicked riley that's when I snapped back to reality and started to yell "STOP NOW FRIAR." I yelled then jumped on his back and threw punches to his head""FARK FARK FARK BACKUP NOW." I yelled to Farkle that's when Huckleberry finally pushed me off his back and punched me "Don't ever do that again HART." He said then went to riley and stomped on her stomach I could hear her whimper. I crawled over to his ankle and with all my strength I pushed him down then fell to the floor and then said "NEVER EVER EVER hurt my friends HUCKLEBERY." I Said he got back up and then looked at Riley "TOO bad you can't stop me from doing it." he said then he picked riley up and carried her.

That creep, I saw riley squirm and then come back to and gave him a slap causing him to drop her on the floor "you little brat." He said as he punched riley. "STOP PLEASE STOP." In heard riley whimper then looked to see her cry. He stomped on me then was about to finish us off FARKLE were are you. That's when "STOP THIS INSTANT FRIAR you have already got in trouble for fighting now this and to my DAUGHTER AND MAYA YOU HAVE BEATEN A LOT OF PEOPLE UP BUT THIS IS THE LAST STRAW YOU ARE in detention all week " I heard Mr. Matthews behind me then "whatever I don't care but it was nice meeting your daughter." He smirked. I could tell that Matthews was trying so hard not to kill this kid. "Go to the office this instant I will give your parents a phone call to get them to pick you up."

""Lucas just smirked then laughed down the hallways and left. "O my gosh you girls should head home from today riley I will call your mom to pick you up." He said. "But bu-t what about M—M-Maya she needs to go home to her mom." Riley said lifting her head up. "I'll be okay riley." I said getting up limping. "No you won't Ms. Hart you are going home with my daughter because I know your mom works late so for now you are going home with my daughter because you are such good friends." He said then helped me and Riley up.

Once we got checked out Riley's mom took us to see the clinic so now I have a bandage for my arm and riley has an ice pack for her check and an ice pack for her head. "Hey mom can Maya and I ride the subway home please." Riley said to her mom "Riley are you sure you can handle it?" her mom asked. Riley just nodded her head and blab bla and so on before I knew it we were on the subway to her home. Wow it is so quiet and peaceful when there is less people on the subway there was like only one person in the subway. As we got on we headed to sit down. "You are going to love the place I live in its fantastic." Riley said to me wow I never ever had a friend to stay with except Farkle but we never had a sleepover. I just nodded and laid my head back so I could rest for now.

Riley's P.O.V  
I didn't know Lucas was capable of ever hitting me. He is really really scary right now. I saw Maya drift off to sleep wow. I looked around the subway when I saw him, what is he doing here, it was Lucas does he always have to be everywhere. I hit my head against the pole I am so frustrated "Hey Matthews we just keep bumping into each other." He whispered in my ear I just deceived to ignore him and sat there. "TALK NOW!" he said I just ignored him and before anything went further "Stop is here right now so beat It." the announcer said. I woke up Maya so she could come. I got up as fast as I could with Maya. I feel like someone is following us but I just ignored it and showed Maya where I lived. "And this is my home." You live in these apartments cool I live in one of these to." Maya said she was about to go up in the building "Stop." I said she turned around "why?" she asked me. "There is another way to get inside the apartments Maya." I said to her. I call it the secret window." I said in excitement. When we 1supst/sup moved here we had to pick a room for us to sleep in (obviously) Auggie got the room I wanted at first, but when I entered the room I was left to pick something magical was different about it. It was like it was meant for me and the window is my favorite part about it so I call it my secret window. "Well are you going to show me this "Secret window" or not?" Maya said to me "Follow me." I walked around the building until we reached the latter "Woah do you expect me to climb that thing after what we have been through." Maya said to me. "Don't worry it's just this ladder and then stairs not so bad." I said to Maya as we began to climb. "By the way let's hope we won't fall to our death" Maya said as she climbed.

It wasn't a very difficult climb at all it was mostly like 12 ladder bars to climb. "Okay now let's just walk this 2 flight of stairs." I said.  
There that wasn't so bad." Maya said as she went to the window. Gosh I thought she was the one to be tired "don't you think it would be hard for a girl with crunches. "I said as I opened the window. When we got inside I realized that I haven't even started unpacking. All there is in my room is a mattress and some boxes and a plain pale wall "Wow Riles this looks amazing." Maya said sarcastically to me. "Well since we are here want to help me unpack." I said to her exited. "Sure know where we should start at." She said "hmmm" she said while tapping her chin "let's start with the bed then the curtains, decorations, furniture and pillows." She said "this won't be so hard." I said as I took of the ice pack from my head.  
. *2 hour later* 

"And their the last box." Maya said while putting the box in the trash. "I'm so exhausted" I said as I fell on to my bed. "But it was all worth." Maya said. Well she was right the bedroom looks amazing. The curtains were bright pink where the window was at, there was a soft cushion that was blue on the window were we could sit at, my bed was put on it was covered with chevron blue and pink, with stuffed animals, and blue and pink pillows. The furniture was put up a cushion bean bag seat, a fancy dresser covered with the colors of the rainbows, the bookcase was filled up with my favorite books, and last was the walls were painted with neon pink and blue colors. "It was all worth it Maya it's beautiful." I said now with fake tears in my eyes to make it more dramatic. "Come Maya to the window." I said.

We sat down looking out the window, I saw a shadow looks like a person I got a little freaked but then I just shook that thought out of my head. Must have been seeing things "Hey Riles." Maya said as she looked at me "Yes." I said looking out the window wow the city is beautiful "don't you just feel safe sitting here." She asked me. Wow I never thought of it like that it kind of does make me feel safe. "Yeah it kind of does." I said to her "Kind of like a Bay window." Maya said to me "Yeah a Bay window." I said yawning. "Riley why are you Yawning it's like 2:51 schools not even out yet." Maya said. "I'm just tired you know because of what has been happening today." I said to her "well I am a little tired too so…..I call the bay window." She said now putting her legs on the furniture "hey no fair it's my room so I call the window" I said now putting my legs on it too. "Well we can both nap here because it fits both of us." She said. I kicked off my shoes and so did Maya and I got my fluffy blanket (I love my blanket) and then put it in both of us. "Night MAYA." I said to her "gosh Riles I am right her THERE IS NO NEED TO YELL AND NIGHT." She said as she yelled to.  
"I was about to drift off to sleep when I saw her get up then went to my bed and got another of my blanket and drifted to sleep on my bed. "More room for me." I whispered to myself then faced the other way where the sun hit my face then drifted off to sleep. Before I was completely asleep I swore I saw that shadow again and then heard a chuckle. Must have been imagining it I said to myself then fell asleep./span/p

A/N: More chapters coming up and who do you think riley saw from the window. I am so sorry I made him kind of sound like Lucas is a monster, but its all part of the story but don't worry he will change that was just Texas Lucas. Anyway more chapters coming up./span/p


	6. Chapter 6

"A/N: I really love writing but this is the only thing I don't like writing I forget to write this I do not own GMW I know heartbreaking.

Riley's P.O.V

I woke up and looked at my phone to see what time it was "6:57 whoa we slept long right Maya." I looked over to see if she was awake, and she was snoring. "Aww cute, WAKE UP MAYAAAAA." I yelled in her ear. She immediately shot up and smacked me in the face with a pillow of mine. "Riley Matthews how dare you wake me up from my beauty sleep!" she said "please Maya im your best friends and best friends forgive each other hug?" I said to her holding out my arms. "No way have I hated hugs." She said getting up and sat down by the bay window. "Hey Maya I am hungry do you like want to get some snacks at were my mom works." I said to her "sure" she said we were about to exit until I saw that she didn't have a coat on "Maya its cold outside where is your coat." I asked her "I don't have one right now." She said "well now you do here."I said as I grabbed my brown coat "no riles I couldn't." she said to me "I wasn't asking your opinion now take it." "Okay fine I will." She said as she grabbed it "You're not getting this back." She yelled as she exited the Bay window. I just rolled my eyes even though we just met this morning I feel like I have"Gosh it's so cold outside I thought "im going to freeze if we don't get inside right now." Maya said. As we went inside I saw a familiar face from school. "Hey Riley." I heard him say to me I just giggled and said "hi Charlie." I said. Maya just stood there smirking goofily at me. "Well I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back" she said then exited "Maya don't leave me." I said but she just continued walking. I looked back at Charlie who was standing their beside me "so um do you want to sit down while I get us some ice cream?" he asked me "o Charlie you really don't have to." I said but he just said "No I want to." He said "well okay." I said smiling he is just so sweet. "So you want vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup with the side of sprinkles and a cherry on top." He said. How the heck does he know that's my favorite "how did you know?" I asked him "Oh I didn't know I just guessed with my favorite ice cream but I think it's cool you like the same thing I like" he said with a smile. I love how he smiles it's so cute. "Great I will come back with some ice creams." He said then winked at me. I could feel my checks blushing he makes me feel all warm inside.

We kept talking until it was 7:30 "Well I have to go Charlie." I said to him "it was really nice meeting you and getting to know you riley." He said with a smile "you too Charlie see you in school tomorrow." I said to him and waved. He waved back and smiled "wat Riley" Charlie said "yes" I said back to him "here is my phone number just so you know we can talk more when you get home" "thank you Charlie" I said then put his phone number in my phone then put my phone number in his. I waved at him he waved back then left. "Maya come on lets go" I said to her she waved bye to Farkle "bye Farkle." I said to him "bye Riley and Maya." He saidOnce we left the store we went straight to the subway then went home. It was almost bedtime when we got home, "I am so tired Riles." She said getting sleepy. "So no bay window." I asked her "no." she said "let's take the elevator" I said we rode it in silence not saying a word. Once we got to the house I saw my dad asleep on the couch wow is this what he does every day after teaching. "SHH don't wake him." I said to maya. "Okay." "GOODNIGHT MR. MATTHEWS" she said then ran upstairs and so did I. "you know Maya I chose the right friend." I said "yes you did." She said to me "ohh I will be right back I forgot my pj's I will be right back. "Okay your house is upstairs right?" I asked she nodded her head then went up the ladder. I went to my bathroom to change into my pj's. I put on my spaghetti noodle strap silky top with my silky long pj bottoms. Their better now, I found myself yawning. I went off to my bedroom looking down at my phone texting Charlie even his name makes me smile.

C: hey riley so what's up?

R: not much just getting ready for bed

C:that sounds exiting.

R: whatever goofball

C: ha you are so funny well I got to go my mom wants me to do the dishes goodnight my sweet Riley

R: goodnight my goofy Charlie

TEXT OVER 

I blushed as I plugged in my phone to its charger then put my hair up in its messy bun as normal at nights. I uncovered my bed covers then hopped onto it. I put my music on then started resting my eyes it is so calm and peaceful I love it. "Hey sweetheart." I assume it was my dad "hey daddy" I said still with my eyes closed "Oh but it seems like you re mistaking me with someone else sweetie." I immediately opened my eyes to see who it was o my gosh how did he get in here "what are you doing in my ro—"he covered my mouth then carried me towards the window I squirmed around screaming but turned out muffling. Once he brought me to the porch he set me down "what is your problem 1supst/sup you beat me up and now your stalking me." I said angrily "I just came here to say I am sorry about beating you up I mean I couldn't help that you are a little princess." He said now smirking. I couldn't believe he has the guts to tell me that that little son of a…..stop riley keep your control keep calm. I couldn't help it I just slapped his face leaving a red mark "what the heck didn't you learn your lesson today." He said he was about to hit me again but I didn't feel anything I looked up from closing my eyes to see him put his hand down slowly. I couldn't help but notice his eyes for a few seconds they looked normal green for a second. He turned around then look back touched my check and said "I see you in school tomorrow." He grumbled and the took off  
What just happened? All of a sudden I saw Maya come down the stairs "Hey Riley why are you on the porch its cold." She said when I looked at her she was wearing an I love NYC shirt with patterned black bottoms. "Oh I just wanted to see the lights it's very pretty." I said but I wasn't lying it was very pretty. "Oh ok well come on riles it's time for me to go to bed I'm tired and stuff. "She said "oh um Maya your sleeping on my bed." I said to her "ok where are you sleeping at?" she asked me "the bay Window" I said she just said ok then went to my bed turned off the lights and then drifted off to sleep. I put my pillow on the side corner then got comfortable the drifted away off to sleep./When I woke up the sun was bright and the birds were chirping. "MAYA WAKE UP TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL!" I said as I threw a pillow to Maya's head. "OKAY can you stop doing that. "she said annoyed "never. "I said to her she rolled her eyes then got up. Another daily morning routine I said to myself yippe

3 days later

Wow its already been a week an a half days go by fast wellOnce I got everything done I wore a red checkered long sleeves with skinny jeans with flower designs and brown combat boots. I didn't bother my hair except brush it. when maya came out she had black jacket with white shirt under it and ripped jeans with sneakers. And the same curly hair, "ready" I asked "ready she said we walked off downstairs where my mom and dad were already ready for us. "Now listen if there is anything you need just let me know okay." He said "okay" I said. We waved then rushed out to the subway. As we got in we saw seats score "oh no riley I forgot my lunch money." Maya said panicking "oh no maya I think I did to." Ok well this is great no food today unless "I have an idea maya." She looked at me funny then said "how are you going to get money for our lunch riley?" "by this" I said getting my hat out of my bag "why do you carry a hat with you?" she asked "for emergencies like this." I said " now follow my lead okay." Maya said "okay" I said. ;"Since its almost Christmas lets sing Christmas 

"M: all I want for Christmas is you

R:you baby all I want for Christmas I spotted Charlie sitting down on one of the seats I grabbed his hand for the big Finnish

I pointed at him for the finish he smiled at me I smiled back out of the corner of my eye I could see his gang and Lucas growling at Charlie what a idiot. As maya collected the cash from the crowd and then came to me. "riley Matthews I feel like I have known you my entire life so would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend" he said to me I was shocked and happy "I would be honored to be your girlfriend." I said to him giggling he smiled and gave me a kiss on my lips I could feel electricity coming from it I felt warm inside I love this feeling. I kissed him back I never wanted it to end but I had to breathe somehow. "We exited the subway my hand in Charlies. Maya looked happy for us she smiled and I was smiling I feel like my mouth was going to be stuck forever. I feel in love kinda sorta yay."Once I got to shool I out my stuff in my locker and went to advisory then went to history class. I am so exited that we get to do a project about black history month I really hope me and Maya get to be in a group together. br /"okay so today is the pairing with the project class so yogi you are with missy…." He said so on then "Maya you are with" please be me please be me "Farkle" No no no no no no! wait if she is with Farkle that means "Riley you are with lucas." Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo I thought in my head. The bell rang for lunch "hey riley see you at the library sweet checks be their at after schoo." He said as he leaned in closer "you wont regret it." he said then walked off gosh well I hate you dad!


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry that I have been out i just got caught up in life and I got my device takeb away so know I just got it back so more wil come I promise- ANNwood


	8. Umm what did he just say

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawawawaaaaaaaaaaaaco and gosh i miss all of everyone who read my story you see i think last time I talked to you was December well after Christmas or i talked to you i got distracted with school and life then I got into wattpad also if you want tie read my stories on wattpad its the same username anyway I guarantee you I will right either tonight or tommorow

Annwood so good to be back

Also just have to say girl meets highschool awesome


	9. Research

Riley's p.o.v.

70'sI tapped my fingers in the table I was sitting at. Perfect just what I need thanks dad for setting me up With the guy who nearly broke a bone in my body.

I checked my watch one more time and oh look its been 12 minutes since he was late. Should've known I wasn't really expecting for him to show up even though I specifically asked him to not that I was really getting my hopes up. You know I haven't really had this much anger for anyone but but he…..he just gets me so mad but not too mad that I haven't given up hope for him because I believe in second chances. I know there are a lot of layers to his true self but Riley Matthew's loves a challenge.

I played on my phone just to pass time but after after I finished my game of angry birds somebody walked in Just then I saw none other than after. Huh 24 minutes late shocker.

He walked to the table I was sitting and plopped down next to me. "sorry I was late I had some…..'Stuff' to do" Lucas said as he got his textbook out and laid it flat on the table. He then looked at me expecting me to say something Awkward I guess I dont really know but I am just going to have to deal with him for the next 4 days so enough time to get to know him better if he ever opens up.

We just sit their in silence weirdly. I haste silence it bothers me a lot so I decide to break the silence "so shall we start?" I said looking at him. He looked up from his phone and just said "sure meh" is all he could say to me. My happiness is slowly drifting pieces by piece but I wont give up on him. "So who are I'm assigned to anyway" Lucas said while putting away his phone now full attention on me. "well it says here Martin lither king Jr. Awesome I love this one." I said practicly squalling with joy. Lucas just looked at me like I was crazy. "whats So fascinating about him he just was famous for his speech not much." He He said laying back in his seat know paying less attention to me and this report. I got really defensive about what he just said about my favorite person in history. "how dare you little pest say such a thing about MLK junior he was the best person out their because he had a dream a dream he believed in and that dream was amazing sure he couldn't change the entire world but he knew that things could change peoples actions and thoughts and he never gave up and I respect him for that so you better shut your yap and just listen" I said calming down a bit. Lucas just looked at me in amazement he probably didn't know I had it in me but neither did I. "Wow miss Matthew's just wow I respect your statement I have no words for anything you just said know can we start this project please because I have somewhere I need to be in 30 minutes so lets just speed this up." He said. I looked at home with frustration then sighed "Okay lets start Lucas" I said while opening the page to 189.

28 minutes later we finished researching about him and Lucas was ready to leave he seemed in a hurry for some odd reason. He was about to leave but I touched his sleeve to stop him. He was shocked that I did such a bold move especially on himself. "What can't stay away from me I see" he said smirking at me. Oh gosh I love his smirk *gosh darnit riley keep it togethor. "no I just want to ask you something before you go" I said .

He looked. Surprise but then opened his mouth to say something but I shushed him with my finger another bold move. I lead him to a table way in the back of the library that nobody was there. He smirked at me "Private hmm I see someone can't get enough of me." He said leaning on the table facing me. Gosh I wish I could kiss those soft li.. Wait what am I saying gosh stupid head of mine. " no but want to ask you something. " I said sitting down know. "Well can you make it quick because I have A date with Missy and she hates it when I'm late." He says still standing up. I rolled my eyes " you see that's my question why ?" I said looking at him. He looked confused yet intrigued by my question so he sat down . "I don't understand. What your asking.". He said looking at me with full attention know. " I mean why do live this life you have from what I heard you used to be a amazing student a amazing friend to Maya and farkle I think so I wanna know what happened to you how did you become this." I said. He just looked at me with mix emotion. " that doesn't matter to you Riley and whatever you have heard is not true so mind your own businesses please and not mine". He says know getting up but lucky me I have fast reflexes and grab his wrist. "let go riley before you get hurt.". He said as he looked at me. I smiled and he was confused. " I know you won't hurt me because last time you did you were Not in control of yourself you were someone else and I believe that I know behind all of that is still the Lucas friar that used to be yourself from what I heard.". I said still realizing what just said I guess I have been thinking wrong about him. "you don't know that Riley an-" I shushed him again with my finger. "yes I do and you may not have told me about your life yet but I know you are a good guy deep down inside and I can tell." I said looking at him deep in his eyes. "So if you ever decide to show your true self Riley would love too see him and there is alwAys an extra seat beside me at lunch if you come back.". I said letting go of his wrist and walked away. But turned back to say one more thing.

"your so called group name is lame it makes the grease movie's bad boy group sound absolutely amazong and much more much more cooler than. Yours." I said smiling then left Lucas standing there.

L


	10. Shocker

Lucas P.O.V

I watched her beautiful shiny brown hair sway away from the library. I was surprised and still a little shock from what she just said to me an part of me wanted to deny what she was saying.

The other part of me said she is somewhat. Correct in not the Lucas I was before and that's the way it is but still a part of me says go back your not like this at all but it seems I am. DANG Riley has grown on me a little what has she done to me and I regret hurting her she doesn't deserve getting hurt by me heck she probably thinks I hate her guts but that's not the case at all I have to no I should have apologized to her while we were researching but I didn't. Maybe just maybe I will sit next to her now I said maybe not really so well see.

I looked down at my watch to see that I was late for my date with Missy. Shoot she is going to kill me for this she hates it when I am late seriously I might get killed tonight.

I ran as fast as I could too Mcdonald's. The place we agreed to meet at as soon as possible. Once I get there my excuse might not be so good Because I'm suspecting she already hates the fact I'm paired with Riley also I think she thinks she is threatened by Riley because every time I glance at Riley she growls at her its so werid.

Once I get there I look for her and search until I find her. But once I found her I see she has already been occupied with another boy who looks like he is getting to close to her and she seems to like it a lot but once I see her kiss him on the lips I flip. " MISSY WHAT the heck DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" I say getting a little angry enough to now my rage is getting enough to hit somebody but I know that's not the right way to handle things but I'm getting there.

Missy just gasps but then smiles at me why that little …..Never mind its as wrong as it is as saying it out loud but I really want to say something. "Lucas you're here. I was starting to think you weren't going to make it since we scheduled this date at 5:30 but you came here 20 minutes late so you better explain yourself because the way I see it. A teenage boy came in here too yell at some innocent teen girl so get talking or else." She says but the last part sounded like she had venom in her mouth and just spat it at me.

I knew I was going to regret telling her but I'm not afraid of her I think am not. " Well I was with Riley doing the research project an-" MISSY stopped me there then told me to hush she then sighed and stood up. "Riley as in Riley Matthews. The new girl that I specifically told you too stay away from because I don't like her at all but you still didn't listen to me for some odd reason." She said as she came closer to me. "Just let me explain first of all you need to stop exaggerating. Its just Riley no need for you to get jealous and besides it already looks like you already have company with someone else." I said a little irritated thinking about the last part I said. Sometimes I really wonder why I even date her but then I realize why but knows but knows not the time to think about that.

She looks at me then laughs at me. "Excuse me 1st off Lucas his named is Kyle and also I am really surprised you did the assignment you usually get the other person doing the project to do it so Riley girl must really interest you more than me so if I'm not that intresting to you then maybe I shouldn't be your girlfriend at all since you think Riley is better than me." MISSY said as she slapped me on the cheek. I was surprised I never thought MISSY as the jealous type. Oh who am I kidding she has always been the jealous type Ever since I have known her.

She then waves me off with her hand then goes back to her date which was supposed to be my daher.I was about to leave but my stomach started growling so I guess I better eat before I leave. Hmm what a day for me you know maybe I will consider sitting with Riley. Might not seem like such a bad idea anymore.

Ann wood is back baby and from now on forever oh and also from know own i will start to do a q and a. QUestions so if you want questions asked me in the comments and also any suggested things will be placed in the comments thha k's you also girl meets ski lodge part 1 and 2 awesome p.s I saw part 2 already if you want the details pm me


End file.
